


Back in Black

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Series: Stony - Tales of Rock [1]
Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AC/DC References, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Song Lyrics, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: La música siempre había formado parte de su vida. Por eso, no le sorprendía que fuera una canción la que lo ayudara a resolver sus problemas: porque si pudiera describir a Steve tras esos años separados, después de Thanos, solo una canción sería necesaria. Y quizás también un color.Muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, como su viejo traje, el icónico blanco, rojo y azul.Porque era un tipo rudo, más tosco, con el cabello largo y la barba desgreñada.Y, sobre todo, porque ahora el negro era su color.Stony





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Alguien, antes que se molesten conmigo por estar subiendo una historia extra antes de actualizar el resto, tengo una aviso: olvidé mi tarjeta de memoria con los fics y no estoy en casa. No he viajado en dos semanas allí, así que entre mañana y el sábado, cuando regrese, subiré conti de You Gave Me a Home.
> 
> Ahora, sobre esta historia...pues surgió esta semana, por tres puntos que confluyeron y me dieron la idea. Primero, los rumores del trailer de A4. Segundo, una escena similar que tengo en mi fic Incluso si el mundo se acaba, seguiré contigo (por si les interesa revisar más adelante) y finalmente...porque amo AC/DC. Siempre quise ocupar alguna de sus canciones, o una de Queen, y al fin tuve la oportunidad.
> 
> Recomiendo que, dado que se trata de un songfic, escuchen la canción al menos luego. Entiendo que el rock difiere mucho de los fics más típicos de la categoría. Pero luego lo entenderán.
> 
> Los Vengadores no me pertenecen, lamentablemente, son propiedad de MARVEL.
> 
> Mil disculpas por cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

Durante toda su vida, la música había sido una escapatoria en medio de la adversidad. Tony podía pasar horas perdido en los compases y las melodías, desde las cálidas tardes de verano aprendiendo a tocar el piano con su madre, hasta los primeros conciertos de rock y metal tras su entrada a la universidad. Sobre todo, quizá, en aquellos tiempos. Fue en su adolescencia que buscaba con mayor ahínco la aprobación de un padre ausente y poco cariñoso como Howard, poco antes de caer en el círculo de las drogas, el alcohol y las fiestas.

Quizás, además de haber conocido en ese periodo a Rhodey, lo que más amaba era disfrutar de la buena música sin restricciones.

Tenía sus favoritos, claro está, como todas las personas en el mundo. Esas bandas que solía cantar a todo pulmón encerrado en su laboratorio, construyendo e inventando un nuevo futuro. Uno que esperaba poder mejorar, pero al que solo había traído complicaciones, como se había dado cuenta con lo ocurrido con el negocio de las armas de Industrias Stark.

Con la separación del equipo y los problemas con los acuerdos, esos momentos en que disfrutaba la música, se volvieron casi inexistentes. Era terrible y solitario, la amarga decepción de la soledad a la que no podía escapar, el dolor de no poder disfrutar la música como antaño.

Peter solía ayudarlo, al igual que Pepper y Rhodey. Pero no se sentía tan motivado como antes, y aunque le costó meses admitirlo, sabía que los Vengadores eran el motivo. Los extrañaba, eran su familia. Y sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón haberlos perdido.

Pero también solía negar a cierto Capitán. Sí, aquello le había costado más tiempo, más sufrimiento y más culpa.

No quería saber de él, temiendo que volviera a lastimarlo. Luego comprendió que ese no era su miedo exacto, sino que más bien, a volver a verlo partir, a que se escapara entre sus dedos. Sabía que su CEO siempre suspiraba cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, en el escudo que guardaba en su nuevo laboratorio. Estaba consciente que incluso Happy alzaba las cejas cuando maldecía sobre el estúpido teléfono que le había regalado Rogers, una puñetera reliquia. Pero era el mismo teléfono que había mejorado, volviéndolo más resistente, e inclusive incorporando un reactor en miniatura para evitar tener problemas con la energía o con la señal.

Viendo todo desde esa perspectiva, era bastante idiota negarse a sí mismo por tanto tiempo.

Pero entonces había llegado Thanos y su puto ejército. Y todo se había ido al carajo.

Sus amigos, Pepper, el chico…había llorado incontables noches a bordo de la nave de Nébula, cuando intentaban volver a la Tierra luego de poder ponerse en contacto con Banner. La chica, a pesar de su carácter agrio y la peligrosidad que aparentaba, se preocupaba por él, siempre tendiéndole un pañuelo o algo de agua si lo necesitaba.

Y cuando finalmente fueron capaces de entrar en la órbita, cuando la nave tocó tierra en Wakanda, lo vio. El odio y el resentimiento se vieron opacados casi al instante, al mismo tiempo que un suave tarareo escapó de sus labios.

Se sorprendió tanto, que no fue capaz de percatarse de lo que ocurría, que había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Steve Rogers y terminar con esa barrera que los había separado por tantos años.

Luego tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo, inmerso en un torbellino de emociones, de abrazos preocupados, de muertos a los cuales no podía y se resistía a seguir llorando. Porque pensaban traerlos de regreso, a todos, sin excepciones. Incluso a Cuernitos de ser necesario, todo con tal de patear a Thanos directamente en su barbilla de escroto.

Fueron semanas atareadas, recabando información, entrenándose, creando nuevas armas. Nébula se hizo con contactos, Bruce y Rocket estaban en el laboratorio. Natasha y su Capitán mantenían todo unido en las Naciones Unidas, con Clint liderando los entrenamientos, y la princesa encarga de los trajes y las naves. Todos ayudaban, todos impulsados por un mismo fin.

Por eso, cuando finalmente un plan estuvo completo, se decidió que tomarían un par de días de descanso antes de embarcarse en esa misión suicida: un viaje hasta el punto más alejado del universo, el deseo de acabar con el Titán. Incluso él había aprendido a esperar, sabiendo que si no permitía a su cuerpo recuperar fuerzas, estaría acabado incluso antes de empezar.

Por supuesto, en otra ocasión habría flipado, su lado nerd saliendo a la luz, exigiendo conocer cada planeta y su tecnología. Pero ahora mismo cambiaria gustoso todo ello, con tal de traer a todos de regreso de la muerte.

Entonces, como si su mente y su cuerpo se pusieran de acuerdo, su pie empezó a moverse, marcando el ritmo de la misma melodía que le había asaltado cuando regresó de su primera lucha con el Titán. Buscó su teléfono celular, tecleando rápidamente por la canción, colocándola a todo volumen.

Era una de sus favoritas, después de todo. No por nada había asistido a más de un concierto de rock, del clásico y viejo rock.

Sonrió divertido, imitando los movimientos de una guitarra con sus brazos. No se lo propuso, era completamente natural, tal y como solía hacer cuando iba a escuchar a sus bandas favoritas. Amaba la introducción a esa canción, pero cuando escuchó las primeras letras, su ceño se frunció. Ahora recordaba mejor porque _Back in Black_ le recordaba tanto a Steve, a este nuevo Steve Rogers.

Porque era ese color: negro. El había sido el primer pensamiento que había acudido a su cabeza, y luego el resto de la letra había acudido sola a su cabeza.

 _Back in black_  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back

 _Yes, I'm let loose_  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about

(Regresé de negro

Me deshice del saco

He tardado mucho

Estoy alegre de estar de regreso

Sí, me liberé del nudo

Que me tenía prisionero)

Steve ya no se parecía ese chico de Brooklyn del cual tanto había leído cuando era niño, ni a las fotografías de los museos, o los relatos que oía de Howard cuando aún era un niño, y quizás sentía al menos un poco de amor por él. Tampoco al hombre que había conocido durante la invasión Chitauri, el que había dado todo de sí por adaptarse a ese nuevo siglo confuso y aterrador. No al líder de los Vengadores, quién había dado tanto por cuidarlos y entrenarlos con dedicación.

Tampoco se vestía con el usual rojo, azul y blanco, colores tan característicos de su bandera. No, ahora su traje estaba sucio y desgastado, adquiriendo un tono negro carbón que realmente combinaba con su estilo desaliñado y su poblada barba. Sabía que era el último traje que le había fabricado antes de los Acuerdos, y que solo supo del motivo por el que lo seguía utilizando, debido a que escuchó parte de una conversación entre la princesa y él cuando se dirigía a uno de los laboratorios subterráneos.

“¿Aún lo sigues usando, eh?” había preguntado Shuri con un tono de diversión.

“es la mejor protección que tenía a mi alcance. Y me ha servido bien durante estos años” la sonrisa en el rostro del Capitán había sido nostálgica y dolorosa por partes iguales

“Steven, sabes que podría haberte dado un reemplazo”

“ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Y más que suficiente por…por él” y antes que el ascensor se cerrara, vio a la chica sonreír tristemente, antes de darle un juguetón puñetazo en el hombro a Steve.

Por supuesto que se refería a Barnes. No era tan idiota como para no atar los cabos sueltos, pues ¿de qué otro modo su líder tendría tan buenas relaciones con la gente de Wakanda? ¿por qué otra razón habría en una de las habitaciones cercanas a la enfermería, una cámara criogénica? Era bastante obvio, pero no tanto como para no entender porque el rubio y el resto del equipo habían decidido quedarse allí en vez de ser perseguidos por los acuerdos.

Era un país del que casi no se conocía nada, porque gracias a su supuesta fachada de nación tercermundista, era obvio que pocos se habían interesado en él. Habrían tenido un techo seguro sobre sus cabezas, comida de sobra. Pero no, de todos modos habían batallado contra Ross, frustrando sus planes en su espalda, siempre dos o tres pasos por delante.

Debía darle eso al anciano. Su habilidad en la estrategia era tan brillante como siempre, pero también su estupidez sinigual.

Pero en esas semanas, había aprendido más de él que en todos los años conviviendo como su compañero de equipo. Y sabía que buena parte de la culpa era suya, por esos prejuicios ridículos que los carteles de guerra y el Smithsonian le habían hecho creer.

Porque Steve maldecía casi tan mal como Natasha, un conocimiento tan basto de groserías que le había dejado en blanco la primera vez. Se había excusado, diciendo que el ejército era una fuente basta de conocimientos, pero eso no se lo había tragado ni él ¿Experiencia por los años de diferencia? Tal vez. Pero definitivamente el ejército no era un motivo, o de otro modo, Rhodey sería aún peor que Steve, gracias a sus años de servicio en aviación.

Pero en ello podía resumirse su dilema: Steve Roger había cambiado, regresado más liberado, más resuelto. Había vuelto en negro, y de negro, como decía esa canción.

Nunca le había ocurrido algo como ello, que la letra de una de sus bandas favoritas, de AC/DC, se acercara tanto a su realidad.

 _I've been looking at the sky_  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild

(Continúo mirando el cielo

Porque me mantiene elevado

Olvida el auto fúnebre porque nunca moriré

Tengo nueve vidas

Ojos de gato

Abuso de cada una y corro salvaje)

Sí, definitivamente Rogers tenía la suerte de un puñetero gato. Quizás había perdido algunas vidas por sus actos de valentía, como su intento suicida de frenar solo a Red Skull y acabar con un avión lleno de bombas. O la caída al Potomac desde los Helicarriers destrozados y con diversas heridas de gravedad. Pero el tipo era rudo y duro, sobreviviendo a todas y cada una de ellas.

Incluso había escuchado de Bruce que Thanos le había dado un golpe, porque antes el idiota había intentado frenar su guante. Con cinco de las gemas. A mano limpia.

Lo dicho, también Steve era un idiota que no pensaba en su propia seguridad. Ese tema estaba fuera de discusión.

Y mientras más cantaba, ahogándose y sintiendo en su totalidad cada rasgueo de la guitarra, cada grito, su lente sobre Rogers era un poco más claro. Se enfocaba, permitiéndole ver todo lo que antes había negado.

Porque todo lo que le había separado de su lado, traía renovadas lágrimas a sus ojos. Le hacía comprender que no era el único que fingía por un bien mayor, que había madurado en medio de la adversidad, que sufría y que había tomado malas decisiones intentando creer que así dañaría menos al resto. Eran iguales, y esa incapacidad de notarlo, había traído tantas desgracias a su vida.

Que quizás no era un gato, sino que un maldito león como una vez le había comentado Okoye. Los wakandianos definitivamente tenían algo con los apodos animales, pero si su rey era la Pantera y Barnes el lobo ¿por qué no su líder era el rey de la selva? Y, por supuesto, en su cabeza Steve volvía a ser el líder de los Vengadores, o más bien, nunca había dejado de serlo, ni siquiera durante esos años separados.

 _'Cause I'm back_  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well, I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

(Porque he vuelto

Sí, he vuelto

Bueno, he vuelto

Sí, he vuelto

Bueno, he vuelto, vuelto

Bueno, he vuelto de negro

Sí, he vuelto de negro)

Tomó el teléfono con más fuerza, improvisando un micrófono, cantando de todo corazón el coro. Eso confirmaba sus corazonadas sobre Steve, su nueva mirada sobre él. Quería sentirlo, entenderlo.

Por eso cerró los ojos. Y por ese mismo motivo, no se dio cuenta que una figura estaba mirando sorprendido su actuación, a través de la rendija de su puerta.

 _Back in the back_  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang

(regresé en la parte de atrás

De un Cadillac

El número uno con una vala

Soy un paquete de poder

Sí, estoy en una riña

Con la pandilla

Tienen que atraparme

Si me quieren colgar)

No era un secreto que Tony Stark amaba los autos clásicos, pero tampoco lo era que Steve Rogers prefiriera las motocicletas. Por eso tenía casi prohibido subirse a una durante las misiones, porque siempre volvía con el rostro de un cachorro pateado tras volar una en pedazos o enviarlas a volar directo a un tanque. Algo que ocurriría cualquier semana en la vida de un Vengador, pero el chico parecía miserable por días, hasta que lograba encariñarse con una nueva.

Joder, cuánto dinero habían gastado en conjunto, cuanto tiempo reconstruyendo y mejorando cada motocicleta. Y Steve, válgale Dios, siempre conseguía destruir todas.

Pero también esa estrofa tenía un sentido especial, pues si se había metido en una enorme pelea y, por varios meses, había sido un dolor en el culo para el gobierno, y aún más para Ross. Sin contar, claro está, el odio indiscriminado que sentía el General debido a que todos sus intentos siempre fracasaban, y nunca podía atraparle.

Incluso él mismo reconocía que, de haber intentado buscarle activamente, habría sido casi incapaz de dar con su paradero. Había recibido instrucción y entrenamiento de los mejores, y dado que había nacido en los años veinte y participado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en medio de un ambiente hostil, podía sobrevivir sin tecnología. Por meses había vivido bajo el radar, sin siquiera tener avistamientos de su persona. 

_'Cause I'm back on the track_  
And I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way

(Porque he vuelto al camino

Y evito las criticas

Nadie volverá a meterse conmigo

Asi que, mírame ahora

Yo solo juego a mi modo

No trates de tentar tu suerte

Solo apártate de mi camino)

Además ¿quién era capaz de afirmar que Steve Rogers podía dar miedo? Muchos lo habían visto molesto, o incluso enfadado, y seguramente nadie esperaba esa faceta de él. Menos aún, lograr callar a una sala completa de representantes de las Naciones Unidas, perfectamente cabreado mientras todos discutían en su presencia si absolverlo o no de sus cargos. Y al equipo. Aún más bajo esas circunstancias.

Una faceta que desaparecía como por arte de magia, cuando alguno de los Vengadores o gente de Wakanda se acercaba a él. Entonces, solo entonces, se volvía una persona extremadamente dulce, que era capaz de sonreír a pesar del evidente dolor que cargaba, siempre dispuesto a escucharlos o brindarles su ayuda.

 _'Cause I'm back_  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well, I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

(Porque he vuelto

Sí, he vuelto

Bueno, he vuelto

Sí, he vuelto

Bueno, he vuelto, vuelto

Bueno, he vuelto de negro

Sí, he vuelto de negro)

Se estaba preparando para cantar el coro, y luego tararear el solo de guitarra, cuando en un giro brusco su teléfono cayó al suelo, silenciando su música. Gruñendo molesto que aquel momento terminara, se puso en cuclillas, calmando su respiración y alisando su cabello.

Entonces, sintió un par de golpes en la puerta, que llamaron su atención inmediatamente.

Su rostro se calentó por la vergüenza, poniéndose rápidamente de pie “adelante” respondió, con una voz más tranquila de lo que había creído capaz. Pero claro, también fue el momento en que Steve Rogers eligió entrar a su habitación, con el mismo rostro de cachorro pateado que lucía cuando cometía un error.

Como las motocicletas. O ahora mismo, pues seguro había visto su pequeño espectáculo.

Su rostro enrojeció más. Por ese mismo motivo casi nadie tenía acceso a su laboratorio.

Una vez más la letra de la canción resonó en su cabeza, mientras se recargaba contra el escritorio de su habitación, mirándole con las cejas alzadas. Y es que, oh novedad, Steve estaba vestido completamente de negro: una camiseta que marcaba a la perfección sus músculos, los pantalones que estaba seguro, Nat le había regalado para navidad y zapatos del mismo color. A veces pensaba que los meses como criminal le impedían ver los colores. Porque técnicamente el negro era la ausencia de un color…

“¿Necesitas algo?” se felicitó a si mismo por poder controlar el nerviosismo que sentía “¿el mapache tiene listo el nuevo cañón?” preguntó con renovado interés, pues Rocket le había prometido el mentado artefacto el día anterior, alegando que necesitaría algo más de tiempo para calibrarlo correctamente.

“el mapache tiene nombre” Steve, para su crédito, solo puso los ojos en blanco, dándose cuenta rápidamente que intentaba distraerle “pues sí…quería hablar contigo. Pero tampoco quería interrumpir, y como tu teléfono…”

“Lo sé, lo entiendo” rápidamente cortó su disculpa “es difícil detenerme cuando estoy en racha”

“Aunque llevas meses sin cantar. Lo escuché de Rhodas”

Tony maldijo a su mejor amigo entre dientes, porque podría ser Coronel, pero a veces no entendía nada sobre las relaciones. Si el idiota era casi su hermano, por el amor a la ciencia. Nota mental: debía tener urgentemente una conversación con él más tarde.

“Pero yo…” Steve prosiguió, evitando con destreza que estallara en gritos indignados “quería disculparme. Nos iremos pasado mañana en una misión de la que quizás no salgamos vivos. Y quería hacerlo, no…planeo arrepentirme más” entonces sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos, como si pudiera leerle como un libro abierto, con enorme facilidad “lo siento, Tony. Sé que es demasiado tarde, y no merezco que las aceptes. Pero las mereces. Mereces mucho más que ello”

El chico se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, cuando esta vez su cerebro fue el que lo traicionó, dejando que las palabras abandonaran su boca antes que pudiera retenerlas “¿por qué ahora es el negro?”

Estuvo tentado a abofetearse a sí mismo, o golpear su cabeza contra una pared. Pero cuando estaba dispuesto a retirar sus palabras, sorpresivamente el rubio fue el siguiente en preguntar “¿es por esa canción?”

Por unos segundos, un ambiente opresivo y tensó se instaló entre ambos. Él se sentía incierto, inseguro, a sabiendas que su respuesta podría cambiar totalmente su relación o destruirla. Pero honrando la disculpa de Steve, ese primer paso, una rama de olivo entre ambos, decidió por ir con la verdad.

“sí, es por la letra. Siento que te describe” se alzó de hombros, con un deje de timidez “es fascinante y deprimente a la vez. Me gusta que seas más…más tú…” suspiró “pero algo en tu nuevo atuendo no me gusta. Es una…” su tono se quebró, finalmente logrando poner un nombre a lo que el rubio había estado haciendo hasta ahora “la aceptación de la muerte, quizá. De sentirte vencido, o derrotado. Ya casi ni te cuidas…” apretó sus manos en dos puños ardientes de ira mal contenida.

“Casi, estás muy cerca, Tony” poco a poco Steve se giró “más bien, el Capitán América está muerto. Y estoy de duelo por él. Su imagen y sus valores no me pertenecen” sonrió con tanta tristeza y amargura que era imposible que su corazón no doliera “me siento tan fuera de lugar conmigo mismo, que en vez de luchar por un modo…una apariencia, prefiero que esta se borre” señaló su barba y su cabello “un nómada que por sus decisiones, perdió su hogar”

Eso hizo que la ira de Tony menguara, transformándose en una desesperación tan fuerte, que casi le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo “no…no lo digas…no te atrevas…” murmuró con la voz entrecortada “Capitán América es parte de ti. Una mierda lo que la gente espere, ese eres tú. No puedes decirme que estás muerto por dentro, Steve Rogers. Cuando te veo más libre que nunca” con dos zancadas se posicionó frente a él, tomándole por las solapas de la camiseta “Jódete, maldito bastardo. No tuve que avergonzarme ante ti sin saberlo, para que salgas con esas estupideces. Aún podemos recuperar nuestro hogar”

“¿nuestro, eh?” preguntó el rubio en voz baja, casi inaudible, mirándole con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

“Sí, porque yo también quería disculparme, pero no tuve las pelotas suficientes” rio entrecortadamente “pero de haberme dado cuenta de esto antes…joder…” sintió como lentamente, dos potentes brazos le atraían hacia un más fuerte pecho, acunándolo “me gustas así, Steve. Este tú…sin máscaras. Ya sin mentiras entre nosotros. Sin venda que cubra mis ojos para no darme cuenta. Pero si ese negro en ti define tanta tristeza…”

No pudo evitar romper en sollozos, abrazándose a él con necesidad. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, teniendo que ser consolado de ese modo, pero no podía ya importarle menos.

“Tú también me gustas, Tony”

Alzó la cabeza tan rápido, que golpeó la nariz de Steve. Este gimió más de sorpresa que de dolor, mirándole con confusión, si es que no también con diversión por el modo en que había reaccionado.

“joder, lo siento, no me di cuenta” acunó su rostro en sus manos, dándose cuenta que fuera de un leve sangrado, parecía estar bien “no digas…eso…” murmuró entre dientes “me tomaste con la guardia baja” resopló “pero eso…eso…”

“es verdad” Steve parecía extrañamente confiado y seguro, aún con la sangre cayendo por su nariz “me enamoré de ti hace mucho tiempo, Tony. Cuando supe de tus padres…me aseguré a mí mismo que era lo mejor para ti, sin saber porque” apartó la mirada “cuando estuve solo…con el equipo destruido por mi culpa…supe la razón. Y cuando casi te perdí en Titán…cuando es posible que lo haga ahora…”

“Hey, no” suspiró agotado, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos “esto es ridículo. Realmente somos más parecidos de lo que alguna vez imaginé” hizo una pequeña pausa, tomando aire, intentando armarse de valor “fue la culpa de todos. Nos equivocamos, y trajo una de las peores consecuencias que podríamos imaginar” quitó sus manos, dirigiéndose al armario para buscar su botiquín “y tus disculpas…si las necesitaba. Pero creo que te perdoné hace mucho. La canción solo ayudó a esclarecer mis pensamientos”

Atendió con lentitud su herida, aprovechándose descaradamente del evidente shock del rubio “No habría aceptado ese abrazo, o que entraras a mi habitación. Quizás nunca te odié en realidad, mi amor por ti era demasiado grande…solo estaba dañado” sonrió ladino “me di cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo por culpa de las concepciones que el resto me dio sobre ti, sin intentar conocerte. Me hizo falta ver un cambio más brusco…tu apariencia, para percatarme…darme cuenta de tu interior”

“Mi interior es negro” replicó Steve, recargándose inconscientemente en su toque, lo que le trajo una nueva sonrisa a su rostro.

“Yo diría que todos tenemos un poco de negro, y también algo de rojo, como bien dice nuestra espía rusa favorita” fue su turno de abrazarlo, pegándose por completo a él “ya no quiero seguir esperando. Tenemos menos de dos días para disfrutar de nuestra intimidad…y no planeo desperdiciarlos con peleas. Una vez que todo termine…”

“…podremos sentarnos a charlar. Lo entiendo” Acercó su rostro al suyo, y como el caballero que era, esperó unos momentos para darle la chance de retroceder antes de besarlo. Así, lentamente: sus labios siguiendo un compás, encontrándose, conociéndose “pero para ello debemos regresar”

“tú ya lo hiciste una vez. Volviste en negro, y de negro” rio quedamente, besándolo una vez más “es un buen tono. Pero no dejes que te defina”

“me gusta vestir así” y entonces, continuó con un tono tímido que nunca creyó que podría venir de él “pero quizás…más adelante, mis siguientes trajes recuperen su tonalidad…”

“y tu escudo. Necesitas tenerlo, con el viejo rojo, blanco y azul” carcajeó divertido al notar su expresión de incredulidad “es tuyo, siempre lo fue. Cometí un error al pedir que me lo entregaras, y si te hubiesen herido de gravedad por ello, nunca habría podido perdonármelo”

“eso no ocurrió, así que no te preocupes” Steve acarició su mejilla con cariño “gracias, Tony”

“No lo hagas” replicó con una pequeña sonrisa “como dije, el negro te queda bien, mientras no sea todo lo que te defina. Y mientras regreses, mientras sigas siendo tu…todo estará bien”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, y como les mencioné, espero ahora entiendan porque AC/DC. Además de la letra, en Iron Man han utilizado canciones de esta banda, y creo que complementan a la perfección la personalidad de Tony. Además...creo que fue un reto variar la perspectiva de Tony en esta historia: más maduro, incluso que Steve. Porque si bien nuestro Cap fue el primero en disculparse...Tony pudo mantenerse en conversación con él, a pesar de sus problemas. 
> 
> Cualquier comentario lo esperaré aquí con ansias. Además, una pregunta ¿que opinan de una historia así, similar, pero con las perspectivas cambiadas?
> 
> ¡Saludos y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
